


How they met

by OhMalecYouSoFine



Series: The Doctor and the Teacher Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Maia friendship, Alec isn't out, Jace also makes a brief appearance - Freeform, M/M, magnus and Lydia friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMalecYouSoFine/pseuds/OhMalecYouSoFine
Summary: Alec had spent his entire life hiding a secret, a secret he feared would destroy his family. Now that he's no longer living at home he starts to explode those feelings he's tried so hard to deny. Set five years ago when Alec wasn't a teacher and Magnus was just an intern at the hospital. Alec worked during the day at a coffee shop and took classes at night to earn his teaching license. There he meets Magnus and it changes his life forever.





	How they met

••••

Friday 

Magnus was on break at the hospital and instead of staying there like he usually does he decided to go to a local coffee shop with his friend Lydia. The coffee shop was just across the street. They crossed the street, arms linked together. "So what's going on with that mysterious boyfriend that you won't tell me anything about."

Lydia smiled. "It's going good and I promise that I'll tell you soon. What's going on with you. You haven't really been out there since that last break up."

Magnus sighed. "I don't think I will for a while. I just think I'm going to focus on me and working at the hospital as more then just an intern. All relationships does is bring drama that I don't need." He opened the door and followed Lydia after she walked in. Someone approached them as soon as they walked in. 

"Hello I'm Maia welcome to Moon's coffee and latte shop. Let me get you guys a table." She led them to a table not far from the door. "So what can I get for you?"

"I'll just take a coco foam latte and a two sweet cranberry-orange scones." Lydia handed the menu back to the woman. 

"I'll just take the lemon-rosemary scone and a vanilla cream latte." Magnus says.

"Alright I'll get that for you guys shortly. Fell free to grab some cookies while you wait." With that Maia headed to the back.

Magnus looked over at the table of sweets and got up. "Do you want anything?"

"Not I'm okay." Lydia says pulling out her phone. "I have to take this, I'll be right back."

"Oh, is that your little boyfriend." Magnus says smiling.

"Maybe." Lydia then stepped outside.

Magnus grabbed a few cookies and headed back to the table. He grabbed one of the magazines there and started to flip through it when someone caught his eye, the man behind the register. He was talking to the curly haired girl, Maia. Magnus found himself staring at him, he was hot.

••••

Maia just so happens to see the man staring and couldn't help but smile. "Okay I don't want to alarm you but he's looking at you."

Alec frowned. "Who?"

"The incredibly hot guy who's order I just took." Maia says. "You should go talk to him."

"Are you crazy, I'm not going to do that." Alec went back to the register but couldn't stop his eyes from slowly looking up. The man was still watching him, a smile on his face and Alec felt his face go red. He looked away. 

Maia laughed. "Here why don't you take their order out to them." She pushed the tray over to him. "And we'll deal with this crappy register later." She closed it. "I'm going to go check on something."

Alec didn't have the chance to respond before she walked off. Sighing he picked up the tray and headed out to the table where the man was still watching him with the most intense eyes he's ever seen. He sat the tray down. "There you are."

"Thank you." Magnus says.

Alec couldn't look away. "Um if there's anything else you need just ask."

Magnus nodded and watched the man stumble away before finally turning to his food just as Lydia came back in. "Hey, everything okay?" 

"Yeah." Lydia says. 

Magnus picked up his cup and took a few sips. "Mmmm....this is really good."

"I know that's why I love this place." The two of them are in silence for the next few minutes and once they were done Magnus cleaned everything up before heading to the register to pay. 

"How was everything?" Maia says.

"It was good, I'd definitely recommend this to my colleagues." Magnus leans against the counter. "It's Maia right." She nodded. "Where's your friend?"

Maia's smile got bigger. "Stay here." She placed the small bell in front of him before headed to the back where Alec was cleaning some dishes. "Hey I'm going to run to the restroom, can you listen out?"

Alec nodded and went back to doing the dishes. Seconds later he heard the bell ringing and headed up front. He stopped when he saw the man from before standing behind the counter. "Hi, are you all ready to pay."

Magnus nodded.

Alec began ringing up their order. "It's going to be 9.95."

After paying Magnus patiently waited for his receipt. When the man held it out for him their fingers brushed and then their eyes locked. Magnus smiled and glanced at the mans name tag. "Alexander is it?"

"Yes." 

"Well I gotta get back to work but maybe I'll see you again." Magnus started to back away but stopped. "I'm Magnus by the way." With that he headed out with Lydia who was waiting for him.

"What was that about?" Lydia asked as they made their way back to the hospital. 

"Nothing just making small talk." Magnus replied.

"Well it looked like something more then small talk to me." 

Magnus laughed. "Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't. All I'm saying is that I'm not opposed to going there again.

••••

Saturday afternoon 

Alec was taking a costumers orders when the bell chimed. It was Magnus. Looking back down he finished up with the costumer before Magnus approached him. "Hi."

Magnus smiled. "Hello Alexander, hope you're having a delightful day."

"It's not so bad now." Alec smiled. "What can I get for you."

"What would you recommend?" Magnus asked leaning against the counter top.

"Umm...well maybe the pumpkin spice latte and the lemon-blueberry scone. Those are just some of my favorite."

"Great then I'll take that." Magnus smiled before turning and heading back to an empty table. After skimming through a swimsuit catalog he got bored and decided to go back to the counter. There was a few stools near the counter so he sat there and waited for Alec to return to the front. When Alec returns with his items he smiled as they were placed in front of him. "Thank you."

Alec nodded and turned to find Maia smiling at him. Shaking his head he turned back around. "So how long have you been working at the hospital?"

"About a year now but I'm just an intern." Magnus says. "They're going to promote two of us in a few months and I'm hoping that I'll be one of them. What about you, is this your full time job."

"Not really." Alec says. "I'm talking night classes to earn my teaching license and I substitute sometimes."

"Really, what age group?"

"I'm staying in the elementary field so first, second or third." Alec smiled. 

"That's awesome, have you always wanted to do this?"

"Yeah, ever since I was a little kid I had a passion for it. I use to work as a daycare assistant and did volunteer work at summer camps. Over time it just became a passion of mine and a huge part of my life." 

"That's sounds like me playing pretend doctor with my dad. He was a doctor too and he use to bring me with him to the hospital and he'd teach me all kinds of things. He's the whole reason I fell in love with it."

"What about your mom?"

Magnus frowned and was about to respond when his phone beeped. It was Lydia saying that he needed to get back. "Nice timing Lydia...sorry as much as I like to stay here and talk to you I have to get back but do you have class later. Maybe I can come back and we can talk some more, if that's okay."

"I don't have class tonight so I'd like that." 

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later tonight." Magnus says getting up. 

Alec just watched him go, a small smile on his face. 

••••

Later that night business was slow and Alec found himself staring out into the darkness waiting for Magnus to show up. It was almost closing time and he really did want to see him again. He began cleaning up and when closing time came around Magnus was still a no show so he just decided to close up and head home. As soon as he got home he got a phone call from Maia. He sat down on his bed and answers it. "Hey Maia."

"Hey how'd it go?"

"It didn't." Alec says laying down on his bed. "He never came back and I feel like an idiot for waiting up for him."

"Well maybe something came up." She says. 

'Or maybe he's just not interested.' Alec says to himself. "Yeah maybe." He sighed. "Anyway I gotta so, I'll just see you tomorrow okay?" After stripping out of his clothes he got under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately.

••••

Sunday morning 

Alec was heading to the cafe when he heard someone calling his name. Turning around he saw Magnus. "Hey."

"Hey, listen I'm so sorry about last night." Magnus says. "I got held up at the hospital at the last second and when I was finally able to leave I came right over but you were already closed."

"Oh it's okay, I figured it was work related anyway." Alec lied, he really did think Magnus just decided not to come.

"Um do you have class tonight?" Magnus says. "I don't have to work today so maybe we can do something then. I just want to make up for last night."

"You don't have too."

"I want too." Magnus says. "Besides my roommate never wants to hang out ever since she got herself a boyfriend."

'So they weren't dating, thank god.' Alec thought to himself. "Okay, I don't have class tonight so we can do something."

"Great." Magnus wanted to say more but people started to crowd behind him wanting to get inside. "Well I guess I'll let you go, I'll see you tonight." Magnus watched him go before heading back over to the car that was parked on the side of the road. "Thanks."

"Did you ask him out?" Lydia asked.

"Yes." Magnus says. "You can just drop me back off at the apartment and I'll just walk back up here later."

"Okay" 

After getting dropped off as their apartment building Magnus raced upstairs and immediately hopped in the showers. Half an hour later he got out and stood in front of the mirror. He shaved brushed his teeth and styled his hair in six different ways until he found the perfect one. Going back to his bedroom he paused to pet chairman on the head before going to his walk in closet. He spent another half hour trying to find something to wear. He had no idea why he was so nervous, stuff like this never made him nervous. Alec had stirred up a ton of feelings he's never even felt before. Sitting on the bed he smiled when chairman crawled onto his lap. He scratched his head a few times before looking down at him. "Maybe I'm overthinking it a bit. I mean it's not even a date right, were just hanging out so I don't need to be so nervous." Sighing he placed chairman next to him and got up. He still had hours before he was to go back so he spent them continually freaking out about the whole ordeal. It was around seven when he finally decided to leave. The walk to about ten minutes but when he got to the cafe it was just about empty and Alec stood behind the counter with his friend Maia. He stood outside the window just staring at him. Watching Alec as he talked and laughed. Even though he couldn't hear him he knew it was the most beautiful sound. Maia finally saw him and motioned to Alec who turned his way. He waved. So did Magnus. Picking up his feet he stepped inside and up to the front counter. "Hello Alexander, Maia."

"Hi, well Alec I hope you have a good time tonight." Maia went to push him out from behind the counter but he stoped her.

"Wait Maia who's going to close up?" Alec says.

"I can close up." Maia says. "I've closed a million times before and my boyfriend will be right outside when I do. I'll be fine so you go."

"Fine." Alec looked to Magnus. "I'll be right out I just have to get my things." He headed to the back room and grabbed his jacket but stopped at the bathroom. He looked himself over in the mirror before heading back out and over to Magnus. The two of them headed out. It was getting dark so they just walked. They walked about two blocks to a park and saw a street vendor selling ice cream. Magnus bought them two popsicles and they sat on a park bench in front of a small pound. 

"It's nice out tonight." Magnus says.

"Yeah it is." Replied Alec. "Can I ask you something?"

Magnus nodded. 

"How did you get the courage to tell your parents that you're...you know?"

"Well I didn't get the chance to tell my mom because I was so young when she passed. I was terrified to tell my dad though because he was all I had and I didn't want to lose him. When I finally did he didn't seem shocked or upset. He just told me that no matter who I love I'll always be his son and he'll always love and that if my mother was here she'd say the same thing." Magnus looked over at Alec who had his head down. "I'm guessing that you're not out?" Alec shook his head. "Have you ever been with a guy?"

"I've never been with anyone." Alec says still looking down. "I was so deep in the closet growing up that I missed out on all that. You know, that first kiss, first crush, first love. I was so afraid that if I do anything my parents would find out."

"You never know, maybe your parents would accept the real you."

"You don't know my parents." Alec says. "Especially my mom, she's expressed her feeling towards homosexuality in more ways then one. I just know that this would destroy my family." Magnus frowned and Alec noticed. " I'm sorry I'm killing the mood with my depressing feelings." 

"No it's okay." Magnus says. "Are you ever going to tell your family."

"Maybe one day, when the time is right." Alec says. "I've only recently decided to explore my sexuality and when I saw you I felt something that I've never felt before. It scared me at first but also made me want to feel it again. Now I feel it every time I see you."

"I could say the same thing about you." Magnus tossed his wrapper in the trash and did the same with Alec's. They sat by the pond for nearly two hours just talking before he realized how late it was. "It's getting late, is it okay if I walk you home?" 

"Yeah." 

Magnus didn't care that he lived in the other direction, he just wanted to spend more time with Alec. When they finally reached his apartment building they just stood by the entrance. "This was fun, maybe next time I can take you on an actual date and not just for ice cream." Alec laughed and Magnus was right, it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. "This is also for you." He handed Alec a piece of paper. "And I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Alec just stood there looking down at Magnus. Suddenly Magnus moved closer and pressed their lips together. It was soft and quick but it still managed to send shivers throughout his body. 

"Bye." Magnus turned and headed back the other way. 

Alec just stared at him until he disappeared into the darkness. Pulling out the piece of paper there was a number written on it. He programmed the number into his phone and headed inside. When he got inside his apartment he found his roommate up watching tv.

"Hey man, where you been all night and why is your face so red?" 

"It's nothing Jace." Alec said heading back to his room. Kicking off his shoes he laid down on the bed still thing about Magnus.

••••

**Author's Note:**

> Next part up might be their first time or Alec's coming out, can't decide. I will be writing one detailing how Magnus's crazy hours almost ended their relationship and that should be up soon if I have time. I'll have more parts coming up soon.


End file.
